The Mob trapped by Giant Crocs/Cake Twins to the Rescue/Carnotaurus started chasing
Here is how The Mob trapped by Giant Crocs, Cake Twins to the Rescue and Carnotaurus started chasing goes in Genesis Park. Meanwhile, The Mob are on the search for the Journals. The truck was colored red and white. Flim: Just wait until Sarousch sees these. Heff Heffalump: Yeah, We'll be rich. Right, Stan? Stan Woozle: Right you are, Heff. Abis Mal: We should be there by now. Suddenly, The truck crashed into a rocky waterfall and got stuck. Abis Mal: What did you do now, Winkie? Mr. Winkie: Sorry, I didn't know about that log in the way. Abis Mal: Oh, Great. Now, What'll we do? Lobster Mobster: Say, Flim, Flam. See if you two can use that magic of yours. Flam: (as he and Flim uses their magic, but the truck is too heavy) It's no use. Our magic isn't strong enough. Da Shrimp: So much for that idea, Boss. Can't we just use the hook instead? Heff Heffalump: Good idea, Shrimp. I'll be right back. Heff then begin to pull out the hook and then brought the hook to the tree. When suddenly, They heard a noise. Flim: What was that? Abis Mal: I don't know, But it sounded close. Deinosuchus was hiding in in the pond, Heff was getting spooked. Flam: Hurry up, Heff! Heff Heffalump: That's nice. (tied the knot on the wire line to the tree) Ready. Stan Woozle: Heff! (pointing behind him) Don't move! The Mob looked down behind Heff, A Deinosuchus was coming behind him. Heff Heffalump: Uhh! (looked behind him) Then, Heff saw a gaggle of Deinosuchus came out of nowhere. Heff Heffalump: It's the Giant Crocodiles! (ran to the mob) Stan Woozle: Run for it! The Mob ran off right up on the trees, They've climbed as high as they can. Flim: At least we're safe up here. Mr. Winkie: Wait a minute! The Case.... It's gone! The Mob forgot the case of the embryos, It was floating on the Deinosuchus pond. The truck was abandoned, They were trapped up on a tree. Abis Mal: Oh, Nuts! Meanwhile, The rain has stopped. The foals, children and the teenagers are at the bottom of the large barrier leading up to the park road. Like it or not, they're in the park now, and are surrounded by think jungle foliage on all sides. Yuna turns and looks up to the tree the jeep fell in. It's stuck there, nose down in the thickest top branches. Yuna hears a cracking sound. He looks up to the tree again. The jeep has fallen a few feet lower into the branches. Princess Yuna: Is everyone okay? Twilight Sparkle (Human): We're all right! Prince Edmond: We're Over Here! Pound Cake: It's Edmond, Alexis, Jim and the others! Pumpkin Cake: Let's go help them out! Fluttershy (Human): Watch out for the vehicle. Princess Solarna: Be careful. Applejack (Human): Don't look down. Ford Pines: Dipper, Mabel, Pound Cake, Pumpkin Cake! Dipper Pines: Don't worry, We got this. Mabel Pines: Hang on, Guys! The Cake and Pines Twins takes a deep breath. grabs hold of the first branch, and starts his long climb. Fortunately, it's a good climbing tree, its branches thick and regularly spaced. They move at a good pace. He reaches the car's level, on the driver's side five or six feet to one side of it. The car's in rough shape. It's much thinner that it use to be, its nose completely smashed in, the front wheels driven solidly into a thick branch. They are what hold it in place. The Cake Twins comes up to the car and looks in. Jim is huddled on the floor on the passenger side, And looking pale. Pound Cake: Alexis, Jim, Are you two okay? Dipper Pines: You two look pale. Jim: I threw up after I fell in the jeep. Pumpkin Cake: It's okay. Just take our hooves and hands. Mabel Pines: We got you two. The Cake and Pines Twins reaches out. Jim reaches too, but they're still about a foot apart. They grabs hold of the steering wheel, to pull himself further in. The wheel turns. On the branch, the front wheel turns, losing a bit of their grip on the thick branch they're resting on. Jim and the Cake and Pines Twins grab hooves. Pound Cake holds on to his sister while holding Jim, getting an forelegs securely around his waist. They climb down. They stop on a branch. Alexis: Thanks, Pumpkin Cake. Jim: Thanks, Pound Cake. Pound Cake: Don't mention it. Pumpkin Cake: What're friends for? Dipper Pines: This is the Cake and Pines Twins Team Work. Mabel Pines: Let's go meet the others. Jim: What if the car falls? Dipper Pines: Just stay close, You'll be fine. Jim: Okay. The car grown forward on the branch, which sags in their direction. They look up. The car begins to shift dramatically towards them. Princess Yuna: Oh no! Princess Solarna: Go! Pinkie Pie (Human): Come on! Hurry! Hurry? They climb down, as fast as they can, as the big branch that is supporting the car CREAKS, Ready to give way any second. Prince Edmond: Keep going! Judy: I'm going! The branch breaks and the jeep falls straight at them. Jim and the Cake Twins let go of the branch they're on and fall, THUDDING into another branch a few feet down. The car SMACKS into the bug branch they just vacated, and stops there. They are half climbing, half falling down the tree now, slipping on the resin-covered branches, just trying to get out of the way. CREEEE-POW! The second branch breaks, and now the car SMASHES and CRASHES through a network of thinner branches, headed right for them. It hits open space and goes into free fall. The Cake Twins turns, and puts up his arms in defense and the car stops, SLAMMING into a thick branch just above him. They looked up, eyeball to eyeball with the front grill. The new branch starts to creak. Jim and the Cake and Pines Twins basically fall down the rest of the tree, the car BASHING its way through right behind them. They jump the last six or seven feet and hit the ground, hard. The Cake and Pines Twins grabs Jim and rolls with him, to the side, just as the car SMASHES into the earth, nose first, standing upright that way. They look up in relief, but the jeep's still heading for them, now tipping over, falling straight at them, and there's no way they have time to get out of the way this time, so the Cake and Pines Twins just balls themselves up on top of Jim to try to protect him and CRASH! The jeep falls on top of them. They're amazingly unhurt and looks up confused. They're inside the jeep again, saved by the hole sunroof. Jim: Well, We're back in the car again. Eliza: At least we're out of the tree. Dipper Pines: You said it. Princess Yuna: Come on, Let's get out of here before anymore dangers happen. Stary: Right. Prince Edmond: (researching on Journal 8) According to Journal 8, Velociraptors and T-Rexes always lurk in the woods for live prey. Ford Pines: It won't be safe out here, We need to find higher grounds. Flash Sentry (Human): Right, Ford. Timber Spruce (Human): This isn't good. Ford Pines: I hope Stanley's alright. Sunburst (Human): We'll come back for him, Ford. Somehow. Soon, Solarna, Sharon, Max, P.J., Bobby, Mona, Stacy, the Human Mane 10 and their pals kept watch on the foals and kids. Meanwhile, The search for the foals, children and teenagers begin and Ellie and Raptor Claw arrives in the jeep. Raptor Claw's jeep was colored teal and red. Ellie: Where are the kids? Raptor Claw: I don't see them anywhere! Ellie: Keep looking! Raptor Claw: What are those over there? Ellie: It looked like one of the damaged jeeps. Raptor Claw: I hope Yuna and the others are alright. Ellie: What about Alexis and Jim? They're with them. Raptor Claw: And so are Ford and Stanley Pines, Princess Sharon, Princess Solarna, Max, Bobby, P.J., Mona, Stacy, the Human Mane 10 and their friends. Suddenly, The group heard a groan and they found Stanley. Stanley Pines: (regaining conscious) Ellie: Stanley? Raptor Claw: What happened, Stanley? You looked like a predatory dinosaur was about to have you for an evening meal. Stanley Pines: While Fluttershy hid in the hut, I was attacked by a Smilodon. Then, We saw Yuna taming the... Ellie: Wait a minute! Back up! You saw Yuna and the others? Stanley Pines: Yeah, Yuna has the ability to tame Extinct Animals or something. Raptor Claw: Are there any rescue coming? Stanley Pines: Captain Stubbs and his crew are probably on a search for the caused damage of the power source and who's behind all of this. Then, A roar was heard. Raptor Claw: What was that? Stanley Pines: That's no Smilodon! Let's get me out of here! Ellie and Raptor Claw quickly carry Stanley and throws him into Raptor Claw's jeep. Stanley Pines: Hurry! Just as the jeep goes into full power, An alpha male Carnotaurus started chasing after them. Ellie: It's a Carnotaurus! Stanley Pines: Can't you go faster!? Raptor Claw: We Must Get Back To The Others! Ellie: And Find Who's Causing The Whole Mess! Raptor Claw: We have to loose that Carnotaurus! Stanley Pines: It's Gaining On Us! Raptor Claw: We Gotta Do Something! Stanley Pines: Don't Look Back! (leans back near the back of the front seats) Raptor Claw: Stanley, Get off the stick, Move! Stanley looked at a rear view mirror with the Carnotaurus gaining. Carnotaurus: (roars) Stanley Pines: Hurry! Ellie: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! Stanley Pines: Uh Oh! There was a low hanging log ahead, They looked in a moment soon. Raptor Claw: Head's up. Ellie: Look Out! Raptor Claw: Down! Carnotaurus: (catching up, and then he bumps the jeep) Raptor Claw gunned the jeep's engine and speeds up, It was catching up fast. Ellie: Keep Going! Stanley Pines: Looks like he's giving up! Finally, The Carnotaurus ultimately fails to catch the group and walks away. Raptor Claw: He did. Stanley Pines: I hope we'll make it safely before anything else happened. Raptor Claw, Ellie and Stanley return to the Visitor's Center. Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Iamnater1225